Can't Stand
by Hanjangmi
Summary: Percakapan antara Sehun dan Kai yang membawa mereka merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. HUNKAI! Warning YAOI! PWP! INCEST! SMUT!


Author : Han Jangmi

Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (Kai)

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Family, Incest, Bromance, PWP, Smut (yes it is) etc etc

Rated : M (without sex scene)

Length : One Shot

 **Warning : Dirty talk! Boy x Boy! OOC!**

Desc : Maunya Sehun dan Kai menjadi milik saya, tapi nyatanya tidak :( They belongs to their parents and god, **but the story are pure mine**. Just get some inspiration from another fiction and tadaaa~~ this fic is born.

Happy reading^^

 **Can't Stand**

"Adikmu bermasalah lagi"

Itu yang dikatakan ibunya ketika Sehun pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya kedalam rumahnya. Ia melewatkan dapur yang mengeluarkan aroma daging panggang begitu saja dan mengunci dirinya dikamarnya sendiri. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Tugas begitu banyak dan sial- dia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Ia juga harus membuat ulang bahan presentasi-nya karena Chanyeol dengan –sangat- tidak sengaja menghapusnya.

Sial, sial, sial, sial. Yatuhan, dia sudah mengumpat yang keseribu kalinya hari ini. Ingatkan dia untuk memasukkan seribu won kedalam 'tabungan umpatan kasar'-nya. Dirinya saja sudah begitu sial dalam satu hari penuh, bagaimana mungkin ia masih harus mengurus adiknya itu?

Ayolah, seharusnya Sehun tidak begitu peduli dengannya. Ia sudah SMA. Ia sudah cukup dewasa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting baginya. Banyak tugas yang diberikan Professor Lee, belum lagi ia harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu karena tidak mungkin ibunya menanggung semua biaya kuliahnya sendiri, setidaknya ia harus membantu. Tetapi adiknya itu benar benar– yatuhan bagaimana ini? Apa semua ini salahnya karena terlalu sering memanjakkannya sejak kecil?

Ia menyambar handuknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan bau sabun vanilla menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Ia berpakaian rapih lalu duduk di meja belajarnya, mencoba fokus dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya tetapi tetap saja nihil.

Apapun yang dilakukan adiknya saat ini memang bukan urusannya, tetapi bagaimana mungkin Sehun tinggal diam? Otaknya terus menerka-nerka, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bermasalah' oleh ibunya.

Jam menunjukkan angka sebelas dan seharusnya adiknya belum tidur karena ia tahu, si pemalas itu suka sekali bermain game online sampai larut.

"Kai"

Ia mengetuk dua kali pintu kamar adiknya.

"Kai buka pintunya. Ini aku"

Kai membukakan pintunya dengan pandangan kesal dan stick video games di tangannya. "Aku tahu bodoh! Siapa lagi di rumah ini yang pria selain kau dan aku?"

Beginilah adiknya, mempunyai temperamen yang buruk.

"Apa kau akan terus berteriak padaku hingga eomma terbangun?"

"Aku sedang sibuk jadi katakan saja!"

"Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?"

Kai membuka lebar pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Sehun masuk. Ia duduk kembali ke sofa tempat sebelumnya ia duduk dan mulai bermain tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya sedikitpun.

"Kau sibuk sekali ya bermain video games"

"Aku sedang berkonsentrasi"

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Adiknya masih saja si pemalas yang tidak mau membersihkan kamarnya.

"Bagus, bagus! Konsentrasimu tidak mudah pecah"

"Apa maumu?"

Sehun tidak protes dengan kalimat Kai yang begitu kasar, well itulah adiknya ketika sedang dalam mood yang buruk. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa mauku"

"Eomma menyita handphone-ku untuk sebulan"

"Eomma pasti sedang marah besar, tidak biasanya dia sekejam itu"

"Ya, kepala sekolahku yang memanggilnya"

"Pantas saja"

Sehun menekan tombol pause di stick yang di genggam Kai dan mendapat protes keras dari adiknya, tetapi tetap saja, terkadang sekasar apapun Kai, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Aku dipecat dari ByeonCup jadi kita bisa berbagi cerita buruk kita hari ini"

"Kau dipecat?"

"Ya, hari ini sudah yang ke lima kali aku tidak masuk kerja. Kalau kau mau tahu alasannya, aku harus membuat ulang presentasi-ku karena, kau ingat Chanyeol temanku? Yang mempunyai telinga seperti yoda, ya, ia dengan tidak sengaja menghapus presentasiku"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu si Chanyeol itu idiot!" Sehun tersenyum pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kai padahal sedetik sebelumnya alisnya masih bertautan.

"Dia memang idiot tetapi cukup berguna untuk masalah keuangan"

"Jadi kau akan berhenti bekerja?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih banyak mengahasilkan uang, tidak hanya sekedar menjadi bartender. Menurutmu pekerjaan apa yang cocok denganku?"

Kai menatap wajah Sehun dengan lekat dan yang di pandang hanya memberikan tatapan kosong. "Entahlah, mungkin model atau aktor. Kau kan tampan"

"Jangan bercanda Kai. Aku berpikir sepertinya aku akan melamar kerja di perusahaan majalah, bagaimana? Keren kan?"

Sehun menunggu beberapa detik untuk mendengar jawaban Kai tapi anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ya, mungkin kau tidak suka mendengarnya tetapi aku akan tetap melakukannya. Jadi, apa yang berandal sepertimu lakukan hari ini"

"Aku tidak melakukan apupun, aku bersumpah! Yongbin menyeretku ke masalah ini padahal aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya"

Kai melempar stick games-nya sembarangan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Kepalanya terasa pening mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami bertengkar. Aku tidak suka ia mengataiku bocah kecil dan semacamnya, aku sudah muak dengannya"

"Kenapa ia harus mengataimu?"

"Ia mengajakku untuk menonton... kau tahu..."

Sehun menggeleng, membuat Kai menepuk dahinya.

"Itu... Ia mengajakku... menonton... porno..."

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin saat itu juga, tetapi Kai akan sangat tidak suka dan anak itu akan menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarnya, jadi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertengkar dengannya, katakan saja kau tidak sedang dalam mood yang bagus"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali, masalahnya si sialan itu terus saja mengajakku, menggangguku, mengataiku dan aku akan mematahkan lehernya jika itu terjadi lagi"

Sehun sangat berharap bahwa kalimat Kai yang terakhir tidak pernah terjadi karena demi bumi dan langit, ibu-nya mungkin akan membuang anak itu.

"Memang kau tidak menonton?"

"Tidak, maksudku, iya aku menonton, tetapi tidak disekolah, maksudku"

Sejujurnya Kai sendiri malu membicarakan hal ini, padahal ia dan Sehun sama sama pria. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya gugup.

"Katakan saja padanya, kau tidak suka menonton di sekolah. Lalu masalahmu akan selesai. Kau bisa pulang tanpa bertengkar. Lagipula, jika ia tetap memaksa kau bisa menontonnya sedikit"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda membuat Kai tertunduk malu. "Bukan begitu, aku tidak dapat menonton terlalu lama. Terkadang baru di menit menit awal, aku... mendapati diriku... ereksi"

Kai tidak berbohong. Ia pernah mencobanya beberapa kali, bahkan disaat waktu senggang. Tetapi ia memang sangat mudah terangsang oleh hal semacam itu, tidak peduli berapa kali pun ia mencoba.

"Mungkin kau tidak terbiasa. Katakan saja padanya"

"Ia akan megataiku bocah kecil kalau begitu, atau ayam, atau perempuan, atau ia akan mengatakan itu kepada teman sekelasku seperti tadi!

Beberapa kalipun dinasihati, Kai tidak pernah bisa berjauhan dari kegiatan bermasalah. Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan padanya untuk tetap diam dan tidak menghiraukan Yongbin, tetapi tetap saja, Kai tidak akan melakukannya dan ia tahu itu.

"Hindari bertemu dengannya"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bertemu dengannya jika kami satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan bahkan rumahnya saja tidak jauh dari rumah kita" Kai menggeram frustasi mengingat betapa tidak bergunanya kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Mungkin kau harus menontonnya beberapa kali, orang-orang bilang kalau sudah sering nantinya akan terbiasa"

Kai menghela nafasnya berat. "Percuma hyung, dan aku tidak mau melakukan itu, maksudku, rasanya... entahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Apa kau menyentuh dirimu?"

"Ya"

Sehun meneguk saliva-nya susah payah. Entah mengapa skenario adiknya yang sedang masturbasi dihadapannya membuatnya sedikit menegang. Oh tidak bukan sedikit, tapi banyak.

"Sampai keluar?"

"Hanya beberapa kali, tetapi selebihnya tidak. Kau tahu kan, rasanya tidak sesuai, seperti..." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Sehun semakin penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ingin lebih"

Video. Itu resiko-nya, Kai tahu sekarang. Menonton video terkadang membuatnya ingin lebih dan terpaksa ia tidak mengeluarkan apapun karena menurutnya itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena a-aku ingin... seseorang... melakukannya... untukku"

Ia membuang pandangannya jauh dari tatapan Sehun, sedangkan kakaknya susah payah menahan hawa panas yang menjalar dari tubuhnya. Entah mengapa pembicaraan yang terlalu intim kali ini membuat Sehun sangat terangsang. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah hard-on ketika berbicara mengenai seks atau pornografi, ia sendiri sudah pernah melakukannya, ayolah- tidak mungkin hidup selama 25 tahun tanpa melakukan itu.

"Kau baru 15 tahun, belum boleh seks. Tetapi jika ingin seseorang melakukannya untukmu, kau bisa meminta seseorang untuk melakukan handjob atau blowjob. Rasanya tidak kalah nikmat. Apapun asalkan tidak melakukan seks"

"A-aku" Kai ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering ketika memikirkan dua kata itu. Oh, betapa senangnya ia jika seseorang melakukannya untuknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari sesuatu dibawah sana sudah berdiri.

Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Kai, begitu pula dirinya. Mereka sama sama terangsang dengan percakapan mereka sendiri, hanya saja, Kai tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun karena ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan celana yang Sehun kenakan lumayan tebal untuk menutupi sesuatu disana.

Sudah setahun yang lalu semenjak terakhir kali Sehun melakukan seks dengan wanita dan enam bulan yang lalu semenjak ia terakhir melakukan masturbasi. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia cepat sekali terangsang. Belum lagi, Kai yang duduk disampingnya mengenakan celana yang sangat pendek dan sesuatu menyembul dari sana.

Bukan, bukan itu.

Yatuhan, tetapi paha Kai terlihat begitu mulus, belum lagi warna kulitnya yang coklat membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi. Mungkin akan terlihat lebih indah jika dihiasi dengan kemerah merahan yang dapat ia ciptakan dengan bibirnya.

Apakah ia gila? Ia masih suka wanita kan? Lagipula Kai itu adiknya.

Berbicara mengenai bibir, ugh- Kai, bibirnya terlihat begitu menggoda, sungguh. Tebal dan penuh, benar benar tipe-nya. Ia selalu ingin melumat bibir yang menyerupai Kai dan melihat bagaimana bibir bibir itu berada di selangkangannya, melahap habis penisnya dan-

Tidak, tidak. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia harus membuang jauh jauh pikiran kotornya. Kai tidak akan suka dengan itu.

Tetapi gundukan di selangkangannya sangat besar. Sehun penasaran seberapa besar penis Kai, apa bisa masuk semua ke dalam mulutnya. Masih tertutup celana saja, sudah sebesar itu. Ugh- ia jadi ingin mendengar Kai mendesahkan namanya.

Cukup! Sehun tidak dapat menahannya! Ia juga tidak mau berakhir konyol dengan menyentuh dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi. Ia yang butuh handjob atau blowjob kali ini.

"H-hyung" Kai berteriak tertahan, antara kaget dan menikmati saat Sehun menelusuri jarinya di pahanya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?"

"M-maksudmu?" Suara Kai agak serak membuatnya terdengar lebih seduktif.

"Apalagi? Handjob? Blowjob?"

Kai memejamkan matanya merasakan darahnya berdesir didalam tubuhnya. Jari jari Sehun terasa sangat nikmat ketika menyentuhnya dan ia butuh lebih, ia ingin Sehun melakukannya jadi ia mengangguk.

Sehun meremas pelan penis Kai yang masih terbalut celana hingga ia mengeluarkan desahan pelan. "Ya hyung. Sentuh aku"

Sehun sendiri tidak kuat mendengar betapa beratnya suara Kai yang menginginkan untuk disentuh. Dengan gerakan pelan ia berlutut di hadapan Kai dan menciumi penisnya yang masih terbungkus pakaian.

Sungguh pemandangan indah bagi Kai melihat kakaknya sendiri berlutut di hadapannya sambil menciuminya, menyentuhnya.

"Hyung cepat!"

"Suaramu bisa membangunkan eomma"

"Ugh, terserah apapun itu tapi cepat lakukan sesuatu"

"Sabar sayang"

"Tidak bisa! Sudah sangat sempit"

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Kai dan menyentuh batang penisnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan tempo lambat, tetapi cukup membuat Kai seperti dimabuk ekstasi.

"Keluarkan saja hyung"

Dan seperti menurut, Sehun mengeluarkan penis Kai. Gemuk dan cukup besar untuk seusianya, tetapi tetap punyanya masih lebih besar. Ia menciumi atasnya dan menjilat dengan gerakan lembut. Sehun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya tetapi ia tetap berusaha membuatnya senikmat mungkin.

"Ahhnnn... Hyung!"

"Aku akan lebih suka yang kau desahkan itu namaku"

Ia mulai memompa penis Kai sedangkan yang lebih muda hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya dengan keras. Sehun menggerakkannya dengan sangat lembut dan Kai merasa haus akan gesekan. "Masukkan kedalam mulutmu Sehun. Aku ingin melihat kau mengulumnya"

"Woah, kau tidak sabaran ya?"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Sehun menjilat ujung penisnya kemudian menyesapnya lembut, menggoda adiknya.

"Fuck Sehun!"

"Rasanya enak kan?" Kai mengangguk dan bernafas dengan berat ketika Sehun mulai memasukkan semua penis Kai kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Awalnya hanya gerakan yang lembut tetapi berubah menjadi lebih keras saat Kai menggenggam rambut Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan mendorong pinggulnya.

"AH- Sehun! Demi apapun ini nikmat sekali" Sehun menghisapnya sampai tenggorokan dan tentu saja rasanya nikmat.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Kai merasakan sensasi seperti ini tapi ia percaya, tidak ada siapapun yang dapat melakukannya lebih baik daripada kakaknya sendiri.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kai berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membiarkan Sehun bekerja sendiri. Gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih cepat hingga genggaman tangan Kai semakin di rambutnya erat.

"Ah- Sehunnn... Aku akan sampai... Nghhh... sepertinya"

Mendengar hal itu Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan itu berakhir ketika Kai mengeluarkan benihnya di mulut Sehun. "AAAHHH– SEHUN!"

Ia menjilatnya sampai bersih dan memasukkan kembali penis Kai kedalam celananya. Seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka seperti itu selama beberapa menit berikutnya. Masing masing berusaha mengatur nafas. Sehun menatap Kai dari bulu matanya dan melihat anak itu masih terengah-engah dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Bibirnya yang berpisah membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Kai merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan lembab menyentuh bibirnya, saat ia membuka matanya Sehun sedang menciumnya. Ciuman yang lembut tapi terkesan menuntut. Ia hanya menyesapnya dan mengulum, tidak memaksa untuk masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Hawa panas yang sebelumnya hilang perlahan kini datang kembali dengan tiba tiba. Dadanya bergemuruh dan ia ingin Sehun melakukan sesuatu selain mengulum. Jadi ia memberanikan diri dan menggerakkan lidahnya dengan kasar dan ceroboh, membuat saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Kakaknya sangat lembut, berbeda dengannya yang suka dengan adegan kasar. Sehun menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut dan ia tertarik untuk bermain kasar dengan kakaknya. Ia ingin melihat kakaknya menggigit bibirnya, menjambak rambutnya, meraup perpotongan lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Kau lembut sekali" Kai memutus pertautan bibir mereka dan Sehun menggunakannya untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau kasar sekali"

"Aku suka"

"Jadi kau ingin aku kasar?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku wanita"

"Baiklah, tapi aku ada permintaan"

"Apapun asalkan tidak memintaku untuk keluar dengan Yongbin di akhir pekan, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun"

"Kata siapa aku akan meminta itu?"

"Itu yang akan kau katakan setiap kali selesai memarahiku bukan? Lalu apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'hyung' jika kita sedang berdua"

Kai tertawa dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sehun hanya bisa berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Kai, agak memalukan memang tapi biarlah, ia menyukainya"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau melakukannya dengan kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja. Ini mungkin terdengar salah tapi aku menyukainya, dan itu sudah cukup untukku menyampingkan fakta bahwa kau kakakku, tahu?"

"Tapi aku tetap kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama, aku menyukainya. Aku suka jika namaku keluar dari bibirmu, tahu?"

"Terserah, sekarang kau bisa kasar padaku"

Kai menarik kaus yang dikenakan Sehun dan Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kai. Tangannya juga mengacak rambut Kai dengan ganas dan meraba tubuhnya dengan liar.

Oke, ia akui Sehun kasar dan

Oh, ia amat sangat menyukainya.

"Kai"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau melakukannya juga untukku"

"Tentu saja, Sehun"

 **END**

 **A/N :** Rasanya menyenangkan bisa memposting sesuatu lagi disini~~~ Tapi maafkan saya karena rated-nya yang tinggi padahal ini baru beberapa hari setelah hari raya. Seperti judulnya, Can't Stand. Awalnya karena fancam SehunXKai saat Playboy entah di Shanghai atau Beijing (not to mention, everyone can feel the tension between them) dan ditambahkan beberapa inspirasi dari fanfic yang lain dan jadilah Fanfiction ini xD. Jangan maafkan saya sudah menistakan mereka berdua.

I made the sequel of **Bubble Tea** , so let's wait for it^^

Please left your comment on review box below to appreciate this fiction

Have a nice day

 _Han Jangmi_


End file.
